


Taste This

by inkwells_writing



Series: Taste This [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Alfred’s job as guard becomes much more enjoyable after the Queen offers him a bite of his plate.





	Taste This

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post that is basically the plot, I don't know how to link but its on my own tumblr.  
> Also, this cardverse universe is different from my other

Alfred took his job very seriously. It had taken him a long time to earn enough trust and respect as a soldier to get promoted to castle duty. It had taken even more time and work to be able to watch over the Queen himself. When he was told he, alone, would be watching over the Queen’s dinners, he was ecstatic. 

Why wouldn’t he be? It was an honor to serve those chosen by the Sort, and to be trusted and high-ranking enough to guard the Queen over dinner was an honor by itself. 

I mean, Alfred didn’t expect it to be fun. Or exciting. And it really wasn’t. Not at first, at least.

At first, all he did was stand by the door while the Queen read a book and ate food that was more exotic and fancy (and, by the Sort, the smells) than anything Alfred had ever seen. He couldn’t even hate the Queen for eating it, because during his other shifts around the castle he knew the Queen deserved to eat well.

He often saw the Queen’s study lit up well into the night, and during the day the Queen would be rushing around the castle, working on trade routes and treaties and all the inner workings of the kingdom.

He knew it would be easier if he had a King or an Ace to share the load with, because a Queen and a Jack could not efficiently sustain a kingdom for long.

But the Sort had decided not to give a King yet, and so the brunt of the work was split between the Queen, who currently also did the King’s work, and the Jack, who also did the Ace’s work.

None of that was Alfred’s problem though. All he needed to do was watch the Queen and make sure no assassin tried to hurt him during dinner. Not that it was likely any of that _would_ occur. Spades had been in a time of peace and prosperity for a long time now, all the Card kingdoms had. Even the bordering kingdoms were peaceful and the land was fruitful.

So Alfred was assigned to watch the Queen eat, more as a statement than anything. 

It beat wall patrol any day.

But, one day, as all things do, his routine changed.

He arrived in the Queen’s dining room a few minutes before the Queen, as usual He took his place by the door and watched the same servant's place down a plate and a couple of steaming trays. The food (as usual) smelled heavenly, and Alfred wondered if he would ever get used to it. As he looked at the cute decorated cake the last servant set down he decided, no, the food would never lose it’s temptation. 

The Queen walked in a few minutes later, a book in his hand, and sat down at the table in his private dinning room. 

Alfred couldn’t help but watch the Queen as he sat. All prim and proper, his blonde hair shining in the light that streamed through the window. His green eyes flashed as he opened his book, and a deep part of Alfred wanted the Queen to read aloud to him.

But that would be improper, but Alfred was fairly content to watch the handsome Queen sit and read while he ate. 

This time, however, as the Queen lifted his fork to eat, he paused. Alfred watched in confusion as the Queen thought for a second before he set his fork down, closed his book, and looked up at _him._

 _Holy shit the Queen is looking at me,_ Alfred immediately began to panic, _I don’t think there’s protocol for this, I’m just supposed to guard and stuff-_

“Excuse me,” The Queen spoke.

Alfred dropped into a bow (not his most graceful one, but he was a little disoriented by the change in routine), “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Could you come here for a second?” The Queen asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Alfred said. The Queen rolled his eyes as he spoke and Alfred couldn’t help the panic that rose in him at the gesture.

“Please, I’ve done nothing to deserve that title. Arthur is fine.” 

Alfred’s mind went into a panic as he walked towards the Queen, _What the fuck is going on._

And yet, he kept himself externally calm, “Yes, Queen Arthur.”

The Queen’s ( _Arthur,_ Alfred’s traitorous mind supplied), nose wrinkled, but he said nothing of the formal title. As much as Alfred wanted to only say Arthur, years of training burned the back of his throat to even think of saying that.

“Now, I think you need to taste this for me,” The Queen commanded as he held his fork out to Alfred. On it was a slice of steak that had Alfred’s mouth watering. It was the same food he had been eyeing for weeks, and now it was right in front of him, and he was being ordered to eat it.

His mind blanked, “Um,” He eloquently spoke.

The Queen’s neutral face turned down into a small frown, “Would you rather your Queen be poisoned?”

Alfred’s eyes went wide as he said, “No, Your Majesty.” His head was whirling. 

“Good,” the Queen said as he held the fork forward, his other hand under the fork in case anything fell. Alfred reached up and grabbed the fork, his hand brushing the Queen’s, and ate the steak. 

“By the Sort,” Alfred whispered as he chewed. He then remembered who he was in front of and clamped his mouth shut and chewed quickly. The Queen was silent as he ate. When he was done, Alfred gave a hesitant smile, “I, uh, I think it is fine, Queen Arthur.” 

The Queen gestured at a chair to the right of his seat at the head of the table, “Good, now sit. Sit. You should test the wine as well, to be sure.”

Alfred did as he was told, his heart still pounding as the Queen’s eyes never left him. He reached for the Queen’s glass, hesitantly, waiting to be told to stop. But the Queen only watched him, and as he closed his eyes as he drank he missed the small smile the Queen gave him. 

When he set the drink back down, he looked at the Queen, “The wine tastes good- uh, sorry, I meant the wine seems to be safe as well, Queen Arthur.”

The Queen smiled, this time not hiding it, and Alfred felt his insides turn to mush. _This is like, really bad, isn’t it?_

Alfred sat next to the Queen, letting himself be fed the amazing food, for what felt like forever. The Queen took bites here and there, but most of the food went to Alfred. 

It was only when the Queen asked, “How was it all?” that Alfred realized he was kinda on a date. With the Queen. 

And his mind blanked. 

“It, uh, it all was very good, Queen Arthur. May I ask,” Alfred began, hoping he wouldn’t sound rude or ungrateful, “Why you had be check your food? We are in a time of peace and-” Alfred cut himself off as he watched a blush rise to the Queen’s ears.

“I see you watching the food every night, and I, ahem, I felt bad, and, you looked like you would enjoy it more.” The Queen stumbled around his words and Alfred was speechless at hearing the eloquent and sophisticated Queen be at a loss for proper words.

The Queen stared at the wall intently as he asked, “Now, I don’t think I caught your name.”

Alfred was thankful for the easy question, as he didn’t think his mind could take anymore of what he thought may be going on, “My name is Alfred, Queen Arthur.”

“Well, Alfred,” The Queen began, “I think it’s time for me to go finish up my work.” And with that, the Queen swept out of the room. Alfred barely had time to rush back to his position by the door before the servants could enter and see him sitting at the Queen’s table. 

As Alfred headed to the knight’s quarters, skipping dinner with his friends because he didn’t think any food would match up to what he had just eaten, he couldn’t help but be excited for tomorrow's dinner post. 

The next morning during training, however, he learned he wouldn’t need to wait that long when the Captain of the Guards came and announced the Queen would be observing the morning training fights. 

And if Alfred let himself show off a little, the Queen didn’t mention it as he offered Alfred another bite of cake that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And a few months later alfred woke up with the king's mark and both of them are very happy because theyre in love already
> 
> Also!! this fic was translated into russian!! if any of you want to read it in russian, it can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6240385
> 
> thank you for reading!! kudos are appreciated and comments are loved!!  
> you can find me on tumblr @inkwells-writing if you wanna see my fics early


End file.
